


leave the maps at home

by Knightblazer



Series: Novakcest verse [2]
Category: Novakcest, Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Episode: Pilot (Novakcest), Gen, Novakcest - Freeform, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblazer/pseuds/Knightblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>We've got work to do.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	leave the maps at home

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this one post](http://novakcest.tumblr.com/post/11854679650) in the [Novakcest tumblr](http://novakcest.tumblr.com/). Takes place at the end of 1.01 'Woman In White' (or the pilot episode).

He stays with Jimmy throughout the entire funeral. It’s the least that he can do, really, after everything that’s happened.

Jacob makes it a point to stay by his brother’s side during the entire thing, speaking up for him when words and/or actions fail to come out from Jimmy, thanking the people who come out and offer their (empty) condolences. Jimmy’s never been one for the social life, and Jacob knows that—he can easily pick out the ones who care (too little, far far too little) and the ones who don’t (nearly everybody, just colleagues and bosses who only come out of courtesy, only come because they remember that he works for them and with them and they come because they don’t want to be seen as heartless by the society—Jacob can’t bring himself to understand that, sometimes).

He hears the words ‘tragedy’ and ‘loss’ and ‘sympathy’ but they’re nothing more than words on a page, ink that’s printed onto paper and bound up with glue at their edges. He almost wants to cringe at the falseness of the pastor’s words and the false (fake, bogus, sham, phony, counterfeit) expressions of pain and heartache and sadness that are plastered onto the faces of the crowd. Almost nobody here even _cares_ for his brother, and the ones who do are dead and gone or had backstabbed Jimmy so badly that Jacob almost believes that his twin will never truly recover from that shock.

(“Roger,” he remembers Jimmy breathing out blankly, his brother’s eyes stuck to the corpse of the man who had been his neighbour. “Roger, he—”

Jacob hears no more after that because that’s when the room upstairs bursts into flames and he has to literally drag his shell-shocked brother out of the burning house.)

Jimmy remains silent throughout the entire thing, keeping his head bowed low and letting the rain soak through the starchy material of his suit. He barely nods to the pastor’s words, and Jacob is the one who has to speak up and respond, being his brother’s mouthpiece because he can feel and he can sense Jimmy’s pain and sorrow and regret, however muted it may be to him. Emotions have never been Jacob’s strongest point, his world measured in nothing else but numbers and formulas and chemical reactions.

But he understands. He definitely understands.

He knows that Jimmy’s watching the coffins as they’re lowered into the graves—coffins that are empty, because both Amelia and Claire’s bodies were burnt to ashes in the fire that’s destroyed everything that Jimmy’s been living for these last few years. (Jacob refuses to think _since he left_ even though a part of him knows that’s the real answer, the real truth.) Jimmy barely makes a sound as the diggers methodically start to fill up the graves shovel by shovel, the rhythm of steel hitting earth soon becoming a constant echo in Jacob’s ears.

That echo continues to sound in his mind hours later, even after the funeral is said and done, even after everybody’s left and Jacob manages to get Jimmy back to the motel that he’s been staying in. The sound replays in his mind throughout the evening as he gets Chinese takeaway for them both and wonders now what Jimmy will do after this.

He opens the door only to stop when he steps in to see Jimmy shrugging on the old overcoat, seeing the specks of dust that flies off from as his brother attempts to arrange himself in it, the material sagging around the shoulders and seemingly making him look bigger. Jacob barely notices the fact that their things are packed and that their (his, no longer his now) weapons are on the table, ready to be taken and kept, and the fact that the keys to the car lie just right beside them.

Jacob stays silent as he turns his gaze towards Jimmy, watching his brother who looks back towards him with a terrifyingly determined (cold) expression on his face and tells him, “We’ve got work to do.”


End file.
